A flexible waveguide is an optical component that can provide for directing or guiding an electromagnetic wave in a generally non-linear direction. Data storage systems often incorporate optical components to assist in the recording of information. Such systems may include, for example, optical recording systems, magneto-optical recording systems or other thermal assisted type recording systems. There is an increased emphasis on improving the areal densities of data storage systems. Thus, all components of data storage systems are being improved and new components are being incorporated into data storage systems to achieve higher areal densities.